


Chloe Decker, AKA Leslie Shay

by Distoredxreality



Category: Chicago Fire, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Actress Chloe, Crossover, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Eve/Mazikeen Smith, F/F, F/M, Kinda AU, Post series 4, Secrets, Some text conversations, girls night, group text, tribe night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distoredxreality/pseuds/Distoredxreality
Summary: Months after Eve goes to find herself she comes back to LA to patch things up with Maze. The two are now a couple, as are Lucifer and Chloe since he has returned from Hell. One night Maze and Eve are flicking through shows to watch and they settle on Chicago Fire. They soon find out that Chloe plays one of the main cast members, which leads to everyone else knowing, a girls night in and a group text as they all watch Chloe play a lesbian paramedic called Leslie Shay.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Chloe Decker, AKA Leslie Shay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve wanted to write this story for a while now but didn’t know how to begin, however I got motivation from Mary (@germswifes) on twitter, my twitter handle is @dxddygerm if you wanna go follow :)
> 
> In this story Chloe has a longer acting history than what is shown on Lucifer which is why I have added the kinda AU tag. Leslie Shay is actually another character Lauren German plays. Her and Chloe Decker are two of my favourite characters of hers which is why I was excited to bring them together, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I don’t own anything and this isn’t beta read so all mistakes are my own :)

“Can we just pick something to watch please, all this scrolling has to be made into a form of torture in hell” Maze sighs as she wraps her arm around Eve, her boot clad legs raised on the table. 

Eve had spent the past few months travelling around the world she’d heard so much about, finally experiencing it for herself and had found peace and understanding of who she was along the way. It had been around five months since Maze had found her sitting on Linda’s couch fussing over baby Charlie. After a brief period full of emotions that Maze didn’t understand how to deal with, the pair finally worked through their issues and began a stable, happy and very adventurous relationship. 

But it was times like these that Maze enjoyed the most, just sitting together cuddling in Eve’s small but cute flat, not that she would ever admit it. The flat was full of houseplants that reminded Eve of her time in the garden, but with a mix of alcohol and Maze’s knives that expressed her life now. Maze had now moved in and they were beginning to make a steady life with each other.

Balance was key, Eve now owned a small independent coffee shop that she had saved up for while travelling as she worked in different shops. It was the perfect job for her as she met different kinds of people, her bubbly nature attracted everyone inside and her outgoing personality made getting regular customers pretty easy. And it was all hers, her money, her coffee and baking creations, it was her baby and she loved it. In her spare time she’d join Maze catching bounty’s and spending nights at lux. But most nights they enjoyed coming back to each other, cuddling and watching tv on the couch, Eve would eventually fall asleep in Maze’s arms and they’d go to bed. They could both be themselves as individuals and as a couple which is what made them work so well.

They had finally seemed to tire out Netflix and were currently deciding what new show to settle on. Eve scrolled mindlessly through titles but each one Maze deemed too boring, or too sappy or too dull.

“Oooo what about Chicago fire! You know, I stayed in Chicago for a bit when I was travelling around and it was so nice but it was so cold! Definitely not what I was used to” Eve rambled on. “And it’s got fire’s, see that’s interesting!”

Maze pretended to roll her eyes, but couldn’t quite hide the adoration she had for the always bubbly brunette. “Yeah sure babe, you can show me anywhere you’ve been while you was there”

The show starts with firefighters heading to a call, when they get there a fire is engulfing the house, they begin to file out of the van as the camera turns to the ambulance. Two paramedics jump out, one blonde and one brunette.

“Doesn’t the blonde one look familiar to you?” Maze asked as Eve hums in agreement.

“Yeah but I can't quite put my finger onto who it is”

A few scenes later the two paramedics arrive at a scene where multiple people have been shot, one is already deceased but the second needs urgent medical attention, which he is currently refusing. 

“Maybe we should let him bleed a while” the blonde paramedic says.

“Oh my, is that…?”

“It’s Chloe!!” 

Both of them exclaim in unison as Maze sits up straight in shock, heeled boots clicking against the floor and Eve bounces off the couch in excitement. 

“Woah Chloe looks hot, when was this? I thought she only acted in that movie about a hot tub?” Eve asked, her eyes glued to the screen which showed her friend playing the character of Leslie Shay. 

“...yeah I thought she did,” Maze said, her mouth still open in shock. “I gotta get a photo of this!” She says reclaiming her composure and bursting into laughter.

“I can't believe granny pants Decker wouldn’t tell us! I gotta tell Lucifer” She carried on, switching from camera mode to text.

“No wait, let's watch some more and maybe go down to the station to ask Chloe first, come on we’re missing it.” Eve reasoned as they settled back down on the couch. 

Meanwhile Maze was googling the show on her phone “It says Leslie Shay played by Jane German. That must be why we’ve never heard of her, but why that name?” she wondered aloud.

“Shh! Look she’s back on”

Peter Mills was the new candidate at firehouse 51 and Gabriella Dawson, PIC, had convinced him to go ask Shay on a date. 

“So um I was thinking, well i was wondering if you’d wanna hook up for a beer or dinner sometime?” He stammers.

“Peter Mills are you gay? Because I am” 

“OH MY”

“SHE’S GAY!”

They both shoot up again as Maze spits out her gulp of vodka. “Oh this is gonna be good” she said with a smirk. 

—————————————————————————————————————  
Shortly after, at the precinct:

Chloe was sitting at her desk looking at old case notes during a boring day on desk duty. Were all the murderers on holiday this time of year or something? There hadn’t been any cases in three days and all her cold cases didn’t seem to be moving any further. She was about ready to fall asleep when a pair of hands slammed onto her desk. 

“Decker!” She heard Maze shout as she raised her head to meet the direction of the loud noise, next to her stood Eve wearing a black flowy dress with a shy smile as she gave her a small wave.

“Hi Chloe” She said, a considerate amount of decibels lower than Maze, which Chloe was grateful for.

“What’s up guys? She asked, sitting up straight,

Maze slammed a piece of paper down, does she always have to be so aggressive? Chloe wondered as her eyes drifted down.

Oh.

She felt her face go pale.

“This is you isn’t it? Explain” Maze demanded, a smirk growing across her face as a blush rose to Chloe’s cheeks.

Before she could answer Lucifer came strolling towards them. “Hello ladies, oooh what do we have here? Wait, is this you detective? Well well, when was you a paramedic?”

“I wasn’t” Chloe mumbled, but her voice was hidden by Maze’s

“Oh no she wasn’t a paramedic, but she did play a paramedic. Was this after hot tub high school?” Maze’s grin had reached ear to ear, as Eve stood next to her timidly trying to be respectful to help Chloe’s reddening face highlighting her embarrassment.

“Oh detective, how come you never told me?” Lucifer asked as he sat on his half of the desk.

Before anyone could reply Dan and Ella walked up in tow. 

“What’s up guys, what are we all looking at?” Ella asked, happy as ever. 

“Decker over here was just explaining about the time she acted in a tv show as a gay paramedic” Maze announced.

“WAIT WHAT?!” Ella screamed, eyes darting to Chloe who shook her head.

“Ok guys, I’ll explain everything to you but can we please go somewhere more private” Chloe asked, as her eyes examined the busy precinct.

They ended up all piling into Ella’s lab.

“Okay chica, spill it!” Ella said, basically jumping up and down in excitement.

“Well, just before I started the police academy I went on a trip to Chicago, I wanted to take some time to figure out what I wanted to do. One thing led to another and I got offered to audition for the part of Leslie Shay, a paramedic on Chicago Fire. I thought I’d give acting one last go, without my Mom forcing me to do it. The show did better than expected and I ended up playing the character for two years before starting the academy.” Chloe explained and finished with a sigh.

“And the name Jane German?” Maze asked.

“I didn’t like all the attention that came with acting, so to diffuse that I used a different name. Obviously Jane is my middle name, but German was my Mom’s maiden name so I chose to go with that” Chloe answered, her face didn’t seem to get any cooler as she could feel her blush.

“But why didn’t you tell us? And for the record I was correct, you did kiss a girl and like it detective.” Lucifer purred as he snaked an arm around her waist.

She gave him a joking eye roll and carried on “I don’t know really, I did tell Dan when we were married” The others turn to look at Dan who just grins sheepishly at the desk. “I guess I’d left the acting part of my career and wanted to move on from it. Don’t get me wrong I loved the role but I wanted people to focus on my skills as a detective not see me as an actress just playing cop.” She finished. 

“Ok so this stays between us, and Linda and Amenadiel obviously, but we are all watching it! I can’t believe my best friend was in a tv show! How cool is that, I mean you were already cool before Decker but now!” Ella rambled on as she gave one of her famous hugs to Chloe.

And that was how they all ended up a part of a group chat, as they sat in their respective homes and began watching Chicago Fire.


End file.
